starry_skies_pastelkittyqqfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pastelkittyqq/Vixen's Haven
Vixen’s Haven Looking for new members to begin the roleplay! ⬻⤖ Details ⬻⤖ Populace #Pastelkittyqq #Whisperingice #Laffeyet14 #None #None ⬻⤖ Chieftess's Code 1. Chieftess's word is law above all else; obey her 2. Do what you must to survive 3. Do not use another for your benefit 4. You should be loyal to your one mate, cubs, and Chieftess 5. None shall be disrespected in the Vixen's Haven 6. Visitors are welcomed, not chased off ⬻⤖ General Regulations 1. Double-grouping doesn't exist in the Vixen's Haven, period, there is no punishment or exile for it. The Vixen's Haven is a main group, nonetheless. 2. Be active, if you are offline Animal Jam for 7 days without an excuse, you will be removed 3. Please respect everyone outside of roleplay 4. Do not start petty drama 5. When joining, you must roleplay with the Vixen's Haven thrice before leaving (or else you will be not allowed back until 10 days). 6. If you are online and do not come when to roleplay told to seven times, (without an excuse,) you will be removed ⬻⤖ Allegiances Chieftess She is the leader of the whole tribe. She must guide her tribe through tough times. Whatever she says is law and must be obeyed. She is the most respected out of the tribe. She represents the tribe and is responsible for what happens within and to the tribe, whether it is her fault or not. Oracle The oracle is able to receive signs, prophecies, omens, and oracles from the Heavens. It is rumored that she is as old as the stones that scatter the territory. She is essential to the tribe's survival and future. Disciplinarians Disciplinarians enforce the Chieftess's Code by any means necessary. They are not to be toyed with by any means; they are solemn and must be treated with respect. Mediator The mediators keep the peace in the tribe. They settle disputes that occur within the tribe's society. Herbalist The herbalist collects and manages various herbs that have healing properties. She must be skillful in herbs, knowing what treats what. She is responsible for caring for the injured and ill of the tribe. Guards The guards scatter camp, covering everything they can. They are strong and able to fight if an intruder barges in. If an intruder barges in, the guards must bark in alarm to alert the whole tribe. Patrollers The patrollers go out of camp every morning, noon, or evening, depending on how many patrollers there are. They spray and renew the scent markers daily. Patrollers are tyros who were promised the guard ranking. Hunters The hunters are the ones who bring food back to the den. They hunt a variety of prey and insects, due to each fox having a unique diet from another. Scouts The scouts are tyros who have completed their hunting training and may be further promoted to hunters. Scouts accompany every hunting party. They keep a look out for predators and prey, keeping the lead hunter informed. They also guard the prey that has been caught, so no other animal steals the party's catches. Collectors The collectors are the foxes who go out into the territory and beyond to collect items. They collect items such as clay and berries to make paint, or pluck feathers from birds to line nests. They typically go out of camp to explore and discover new things. Tyros Tyros are the apprentices and learners of the tribe. Older and more experienced foxes will take a tyro under their wing to teach them everything they need to know about their promised rank. Mothers Mothers are the vixens who have cubs. They protect and nurture their cubs, along with their denmates' cubs. They raise the cubs into healthy tyros. Cubs The fox cubs are the youngest and most precious of the tribe. They must stay within the camp and be watched by their mother or another trusted fox until they are ready to become a tyro. Helpers The helpers make up the majority of the tribe. They aid with whatever they are able to. They take orders from other members with greater status. They have multiple skills and are great multi-taskers. They often join patrols or searches with the higher ranks. Elders The elders are the retired and senior members of the tribe. They lay around camp, sleep, and eat with no consequence. They sometimes tell stories to the fox cubs and tyros. Helpers and tyros must help the elders when necessary. ⬻⤖ Council Council members have powers outside of roleplay. Such as accepting/declining forms, or editing the page. ⬻⤖ Credits ⬻⤖ Forms Go to Comments Go to Top Subpages Discord __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts